La raison de ton choix
by lady draygone
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui pousse un homme à faire des choix irréversibles? Pourqoui cet homme-là a-t-il fait ce choix-là? Hermione Granger voudrait bien le savoir...


Elle pressa le pas et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, espérant qu'on ne la suive pas. Elle ne devait pas se trouver là, et se demandait elle-même ce qui l'avait poussée jusqu'ici. Mais elle l'avait vu partir. Il l'avait fixée durant tout le repas, puis s'était levé. Elle l'avait observé quitter la Grande Salle et lui lancer un dernier regard avant de franchir les lourdes portes. Elle avait alors hésité, l'espace d'une seconde, puis avait prétexté une recherche à la bibliothèque avant de quitter la table sous l'air sceptique de ses amis. À seulement quelques jours des examens de fin d'année, Hermione Granger était bien la seule à avoir fait toutes les recherches et révisions possibles et inimaginables concernant les programmes de la première à la septième année.

Elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt et le chercha du regard. Ne le voyant nulle part, elle s'engouffra dans ce lieu interdit. Elle ne s'était pas énormément enfoncée, que déjà la lumière commençait à manquer, étouffée par l'épais feuillage des arbres. Son regard le chercha de nouveau, mais ne le trouva pas. Elle commençait à regretter de l'avoir suivi lorsqu'un bruissement de feuilles attira son attention. Elle leva la tête, et le découvrit, debout dans cet arbre aux branches basses, la dominant d'une bonne dizaine de mètres, son éternel sourire hautain accroché à ses lèvres.

— Descend de cet arbre ! S'écria-t-elle de son air sévère de préfète.

Il haussa un sourcil. Son sourire se figea puis disparu totalement et il se laissa tomber, les pieds en avant. Hermione ouvrit la bouche en voyant son corps se dissoudre en volutes de fumée noire, qui se déplacèrent rapidement jusqu'à arriver à ses côtés, où se matérialisa Drago Malefoy.

— Tu… tu…, balbutia-t-elle.

Il s'amusa à la voir visiblement déconcertée.

— On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard ! S'exclama-t-elle, confuse.

À l'entente de ces quelques mots, le sourire du jeune homme fit de nouveau surface. Hermione le trucida du regard, furieuse de voir qu'il se moquait d'elle, prenant un malin plaisir à l'énerver. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas le supporter. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas du transplanage, ça n'y ressemblait tout bonnement pas, elle avait forcément lu quelque chose là-dessus, elle l'avait déjà vu…

— Tu es l'un d'entre eux ! Réalisa-t-elle subitement, submergée par la haine, la colère, la déception.

Les mains dans les poches, il ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer se révulser à cette idée. Voilà qu'à présent elle ne trouvait plus rien à dire. Ils se fixaient sans ciller, elle, assimilant l'information, lui attendant sa prochaine réaction. Contre toute attente, elle ne montra pas ses émotions, et lui parla d'une voix calme, neutre.

— Je peux la voir ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

D'un signe de tête, il sembla lui demander de quoi elle voulait parler.

— La marque, s'impatiente-t-elle, essayant de maîtriser sa haine qui ne voulait que s'exprimer.

Il releva la manche de son bras droit quand elle l'arrêta.

— Pas ce bras là.

Il la regarda, étonné, mais n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de retrousser l'autre manche, révélant ainsi à la vue de la jeune femme le sombre tatouage. Elle détourna le regard, tandis qu'il laissait intentionnellement ses avant-bras dénudés. Hermione l'observa du coin de l'œil remettre ses mains dans ses poches et commencer à siffler un air qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le chaudron. Sa rage explosa.

— Tu trouves le moyen de siffloter ?! S'écria-t-elle. Tu es vraiment con Malefoy ! Tu le sais ça ?!

— Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Face à son air détaché, elle se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre ses moyens. Pas face à lui.

— Sincèrement, je te croyais récupérable, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle aurait voulu plus dur et moins franc.

— Tu avais peut-être raison, répliqua-t-il narquois.

Ces mots eurent pour effet de l'énerver un peu plus et toutes ses bonnes résolutions dégringolèrent.

— Je te déteste ! Tu es misérable ! Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici ?! Pour me montrer ça ?! Tu avais besoin que quelqu'un le sache ? Pourquoi moi alors? Tu pensais que je n'allais pas te trucider sur place, c'est ça ? Et puis ?!

Elle avait crié depuis le début, insistant particulièrement sur les deux derniers mots. Elle ne comprenait pas.

— Premièrement, c'est toi qui m'as suivi…

— Parce que tu m'as incitée à le faire ! Tu as toujours fait comme ça quand tu voulais me voir seule !

— J'ai toujours fait ainsi mais je ne t'ai jamais forcée à m'emboîter le pas.

Outrée, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma rapidement. Il avait raison. Elle devait l'admettre. Elle l'observa plus attentivement, il était calme, les traits détendus et les cheveux au vent. Rares étaient les fois où elle l'avait vu ainsi. Elle décida de s'apaiser elle aussi et marcha lentement jusqu'à un arbre contre lequel elle s'adossa pour finalement se laisser tomber et s'asseoir sur une racine.

Il s'approcha d'elle et resta là à la contempler.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

— C'était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était prévu…

— Non, ça ne l'était pas, le coupa-t-elle.

— Arrête de te voiler la face, avec un père comme le mien, c'était inévitable, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te choque autant.

— Je ne suis pas choquée, juste déçue. Parce que quoi que tu en dises, ce n'était pas inévitable, souffla-t-elle.

Ces quelques mots le frappèrent de plein fouet.

— J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, répliqua-t-il froidement.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûre…

— Tu n'en sais rien.

— Evidemment que je n'en sais rien ! S'écria-t-elle comme dans un élan de désespoir. Tu ne me dis jamais rien ! Il faut toujours que je devine, et quand je ne vois pas, tu ne m'apprends les choses que lorsqu'il est trop tard ! Ça… ça ne marche pas comme ça !

—Tu te trompes, je te dis toujours tout… à ma manière. Je croyais que tu avais compris ça. C'est moi qui ne te comprends pas, Hermione. Tu es toujours la plus intelligente en tout, et pour des choses stupides tu deviens toujours la plus idiote ! Qui ne pourrait pas comprendre mes motivations ?! Personne ! C'est si simple de voir clair quand on connaît l'histoire ! Tu la connais, tu es la seule à connaître tous les détails ! Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ?

Elle voulut bredouiller quelque chose mais il l'interrompit, avec une phrase au ton beaucoup plus calme que sa précédente tirade.

— J'avoue ne jamais avoir été très explicite, mais pour une fois dans ma vie, j'estime que la raison de cet acte a le mérite d'être limpide.

Cette déclaration la laissa perplexe. Elle réfléchissait comme jamais. Derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, son père était moins menaçant, sa mère était en sécurité, son parrain était de leur côté… Non, elle ne voyait vraiment pas qui aurait poussé Drago Malefoy à devenir mangemort. Ou quel bénéfice il en tirait… Soudainement, ce qu'elle réalisa la frappa. Elle se leva sous le choc de cette éventualité insoutenable. Machinalement, elle avança de quelques pas sous le regard acier du sorcier.

— Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux me quitter, tu pensais que…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, projetée en arrière par une force invisible, elle atterrit violemment contre l'arbre derrière où elle s'effondra. Baguette levée, Drago Malefoy la regardait, tremblant. Il avança à son tour de quelques pas, et d'un nouveau sort, l'obligea à se relever. Il affronta son regard inquiet, se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, l'emprisonnant de ses bras, entre le tronc et son torse.

— Ne me dit plus jamais ça, cracha-t-il en détachant distinctement les syllabes, l'air furieux.

Elle hocha difficilement la tête avant de renifler, cherchant à refouler ses larmes. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil la marque qui la narguait à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement une dernière fois.

Il lui releva le menton, l'obligeant à se perdre dans son regard d'acier. Doucement, très doucement, il captura ses lèvres. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il pressait un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Ils ne pouvaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ils ne le voulaient pas. À regret, elle le sentit décoller difficilement ses lèvres des siennes avant de se diriger vers son oreille. Son souffle la fit frissonner tandis qu'il lui murmurait sa réponse :

— Parce qu'avec moi dans le camp des mangemorts, plus personne ne s'en prendra à toi.


End file.
